custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ackar
Ackar was the Prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe and a former Field Commander in the Core War. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Ackar began his life on Spherus Magna, hailing from the central belt of the planet. Trained at an early age, he soon became both a competent tactician and a high-ranking general in the Element Lord of Fire's army. By the time of the Core War, Ackar came to be recognized as one of the foremost combatants and strategists of his era, leading several squadrons of soldiers and ascending to a field commander position over the Fire Tribe. In spite of his many achievements, however, Ackar was continuously outmaneuvered by Certavus of the Ice Tribe. Core War During the earliest days of the conflict, Ackar lead a battalion into conflict with Tarix's Water Tribe regiment led in the Field of Mist, a stretch of land in the northern regions of Bota Magna. While the outcome of the battle remains unclear, it is known that both leaders survived their skirmish embittered with lingering hostilities. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Ackar was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Prime Glatorian Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his troops, Ackar was one of several Field Commanders who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. Working closely with Certavus, Tarix and Vastus, Ackar was known to have been instrumental in negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna established a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in Vulcanus, a settlement unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Ackar was known to have established himself as the Fire Tribe's Prime Glatorian champion. Taking it upon himself to train a new generation of Glatorian warriors, Ackar notably imparted his teachings on several students, taking a particular interest in Malum, a young warrior who would eventually become the Fire Tribe's short-tempered Secondary Glatorian. Over the course of his long career, Ackar made few attempts to rekindle his friendship with Certavus, whom he felt to have betrayed him during the later days of the Core War. Proving unwilling to face his old cohort in arena matches, Ackar was unable to reconcile his anger towards Certavus before his death, 20,000 years ago, prompting him to retreat further and further from the Glatorian social system. Participating frequently in the annual Great Tournament, Ackar often proved himself a favored combatant to win following the death of Certavus, earning himself over 1000 victories for his tribe. On more than one occasion he was known to have won the Great Tournament and earned the title of Champion, enabling him to charge a higher bounty for his services and stake a larger claim over any winnings. Roughly a year ago, following a dispute over resources between Tesara and Vulcanus, Malum was commissioned to battle Vastus over a resource dispute. With Ackar otherwise occupied by another arena match, Malum used to opportunity to let loose his feral rage on his opponent. Injured an overwhelmed, Vastus was left at the mercy of Malum, who attempted to kill his fallen opponent only for Strakk to intervene and ward Malum away. While the Fire Tribe was able to claim victory as a result of his actions, Malum's conduct in the match troubled Ackar deeply. In the aftermath of the confrontation, Vastus' injuries aroused concern amongst the Glatorian community. With the other village elders growing increasingly unwilling to risk the safety of their warriors in an arena match with Malum, the Glatorian banded together behind Strakk in his ensuing arena match against Malum. Attempting to kill his adversary once more after winning the match, Malum was apprehended by Gresh and restrained by a number of Glatorian spectators. With Iconox filing a formal complaint based upon the legacy of his attempts upon both Strakk and Vastus, Malum was thus exiled from the Fire Tribe and Vulcanus was forced to forfeit the match, paying reparations towards both villages. Since Perditus remained unwilling to participate in arena battles outside of vehicular combat and with no other Glatorian able to step up to fill Malum's vacancy, all Fire Tribe arena matches were suddenly deferred to Ackar. With the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian banished, the Fire Tribe entered disarray, as the lack of a suitable replacement gave enemies confidence to act against them, with the Skrall capturing the Fire Geysers north of Vulcanus. Desperate to regain them back, Raanu found that he was unable to schedule a proper match as no Glatorian was willing to face off against a Skrall. With Ackar frequently traveling to matches outside of the Fire Tribe's territory, Vulcanus was left largely defenseless against Bone Hunter raids. Following Malum's exile, Ackar entered into an arena match with Gelu of the Ice Tribe in light of a dispute over a large quantity of Exsidian. Emerging as the victor, Ackar claimed the supply for the Fire Tribe before returning to Vulcanus, leaving the Ice Tribe to ensure delivery. With Strakk and Gresh assigned to guard the caravan, which was led by Kirbold and Tarduk, however, the Bone Hunters caught wind of the trade and rose up to claim the Exsidian themselves, deeming the Glatorian to be inexperienced enough for them to outmaneuver. With the caravan growing increasingly delayed, Ackar set off into the Wastelands in search of the convoy, flanked by Kiina of the Water Tribe. Finding the Agori stranded on the edge of Skrall River, Ackar and Kiina soon discovered that the Bone Hunters had attacked the caravan, which had plummeted into the Dark Falls. Hatching a scheme to trick the Skrall into collecting the Exsidian for them, the Glatorian commissioned Strakk to act as a decoy, warding a Skrall patrol into the area. Once the squadron had reclaimed the caravan and its contents, however, Ackar and Kiina ambushed the Skrall and made off with the caravan. Heading south, Ackar and his cohorts were attacked by Malum, who had risen through the ranks of a Vorox pack and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Sand Tribe. Unwilling to face his old ally, Ackar instead confronted Stronius, leader of the Skrall platoon, and convinced him that Malum and his Vorox were in fact reinforcements sent to secure the caravan and its contents, prompting the Skrall to engage the Vorox and enabling the Glatorian and Agori to escape with the Exsidian. Continuing their journey south to Vulcanus, the convoy happened across a downed Bone Hunter pack, with one survivor recounting the attack before succumbing to his injuries. Ambushed by Telluris in the Skopio XV-1, Ackar was swiftly targeted as the group's leader and rendered unconscious. With Kiina taking command, the Glatorian were able to disrupt the vehicle's internal mechanics using the Exsidian ingots, dealing tremendous damage and creating the opportunity for them to tear it apart. Regaining consciousness, Ackar accompanied the convoy back to Vulcanus before parting ways. Ackar recently journeyed to Atero Arena to participate in the Great Tournament. With a marked Rock Tribe absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Ackar was one of many competing Glatorian who chose to celebrate a more open field of competition. However, a Skrall strike force swiftly came to storm the city of Atero during the first arena match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, Ackar and his fellow Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat, Ackar escorted Raanu and a number of Agori spectators to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Ackar witnessed Tarix pledging to defeat the Skrall before returning to Vulcanus with his fellow Fire Tribe spectators. In the aftermath of the Fall of Atero, Raanu later caught wind of a Bone Hunter assault on Vulcanus, which was perceived to be the weakest of the four Glatorian settlements. Assuming command over the village's defenses, Ackar sent two of the Fire Tribe's younger Glatorian to Tajun, entreating the Water Tribe for assistance, unknowingly sending the Glatorian to their deaths. With Gresh and Gelu answering the call to Vulcanus' aid, Ackar traveled deep into the Wastelands with Gelu, where he entreated Malum to ally himself with the Fire Tribe once again in consideration of the Bone Hunter threat. While initially resistant, Malum eventually agreed and led a pack of Vorox in a raid of the largest Bone Hunter encampment in the vicinity, with Ackar and Gelu dispatching any Bone Hunters that attempted to escape. Having disrupted the largest Bone Hunter raiding party, Malum parted company with the Fire Tribe, believing their alliance to have served its purpose. Returning to Vulcanus, Ackar found that Strakk and Kiina had joined the defensive effort. Setting a number of traps along the outskirts of the village, the Agori and Glatorian were able to drive off the invading Bone Hunters, who beat a retreat at the command of Fero. With the immediate threat over, the Glatorian parted ways, though Ackar remained vigilant. After several days, however, the Bone Hunters staged a second assault on the village, this time conscious of the existing defenses and managing the breach the inner perimeter of the settlement. Wounded in a battle with Fero, Ackar was saved by the return of his fellow Glatorian, who were now flanked by Vastus and Tarix. Repelling the Bone Hunters with a decisive victory, the Glatorian took pleasure in their unified defense effort, though Ackar remained concerned over how the Bone Hunters had become aware of the strategic weaknesses in the Vulcanus defenses. Arrival of Mata Nui Several weeks later, Ackar was commissioned to battle Strakk in Vulcanus arena, after the two tribes came arrears over resources. Following a practice match with Kiina, Ackar prepared himself for combat against Strakk, whom he was able to outpace and disarm with moderate difficulty. Forcing the Ice Tribe warrior to concede, Ackar turned his back on his defeated opponent only to find Strakk advancing on him in retaliation, neglecting the sportsmanship expected of him. With Ackar dazed by the unexpected attack, Strakk moved to deliver a finishing blow only for Mata Nui to enter the arena in Ackar's defense. Conjuring a shield from a Scarabax Beetle, Mata Nui demonstrated a number of bizarre abilities that Strakk was unable to compete with, forcing Strakk to submit a second time. Ackar later thanked the newcomer and invited him into his chambers, where he discussed the changing attitudes towards Glatorian. Discovering that Mata Nui was in fact the former pilot of the Great Spirit Robot now trapped in mortal form and bound to the legendary Kanohi Ignika, Ackar offered his sword and proposed to help complete Mata Nui's quest of returning to the Matoran Universe and liberating his universe. Having heard the entire conversation, Kiina then approached the pair and insisted on accompanying them, intent on leaving Bara Magna and warding off the Skrall. The following day, Ackar accompanied Kiina and Mata Nui to the village of Tajun, where they hoped to earn the support of Tarix. Traveling through Sundray Canyon by Thornatus, Mata Nui came to correctly posit that a traitor had infiltrated the ranks of the Agori social system, passing information on to their enemies. Shortly afterwards, the group was attacked by Bone Hunters, who had been given orders to assassinate the travelers by Metus. Swerving to dodge a Skopio hibernating in the canyon, the Thornatus was crashed and the Glatorian were forced to take up arms, fending off both the creature and the Bone Hunters. Overpowering a Bone Hunter mount, Ackar was able to commandeer a Rock Steed while Mata Nui triggered an avalanche to occupy the Skopio and bury the Bone Hunters. Escaping in the Thornatus, Ackar remarked the unexpected agility of his traveling companion. Eventually reaching Tajun, however, the Glatorian soon found that the village had fallen to a simultaneous Bone Hunter and Skrall raid. With the two factions joining forces to claim the Water Tribe's territory, capturing many of the local Agori and eliminating any Water Tribe Glatorian posted as sentries. Wounded in the battle, a Jungle Tribe warrior named Gresh was found amidst the rubble. Exhausted from his injuries, Gresh was supported by Ackar and Mata Nui, who followed Kiina into the Laboratory of a Great Beings for shelter from the Bone Hunter patrols. Once inside, the Glatorian found Berix, a troublesome Agori scavenger who had sought refuge in the Laboratory. Exploring his surroundings while Berix tended to Gresh's injuries, Ackar learned valuable secrets about the Great Spirit Robot and the Elemental Potential within each Glatorian. Escaping the Bone Hunter patrol, Ackar and his companions were able to reclaim their Thornatus and travel north to Tesara, intent on spreading word of the unified Skrall and Bone Hunter assault to the Jungle Tribe. Over the course of their journey, Mata Nui was able to use the Kanohi Ignika to augment Ackar's Flame Sword, enabling him to manipulate his dormant Elemental Power of Fire. Setting up camp in the Wastelands, Ackar endeavored to teach Mata Nui a number of fighting techniques, chief among which was the value of anticipating an opponent's strategy. Joined by Gresh and Berix, Ackar continued with Mata Nui on his journey to Tesara, where he disrupted an Arena Match between Tarix and Vastus. Met with mixed reactions but earning the audience of both Tarix and Vastus, Ackar informed the arena of the attack on Tajun and proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, Mata Nui unlocked the Elemental Powers of Vastus and Tarix, equipping them to join in the cause. The following morning, however, word reached the Glatorian that Kiina and Berix had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Ackar would later lead a united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city, witnessing Mata Nui's victory over Tuma. Joining the battle, Ackar led the campaign to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Ackar then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Ackar, like the rest of the Glatorian, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time, guarding the Agori amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Ackar and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Ackar assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Kiina for the duration of the conflict, Ackar was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Ackar was one of the foremost Glatorian combatants on Bara Magna, boasting a proud reputation as a sage tactician and an honorable warrior. In spite of his accomplishments, however, he came to lose faith in his own abilities after a life spent in service of the Fire Tribe. Becoming increasingly slow with age, Ackar came to consider himself past his prime and began to suffer in the arena as a result. Never having reconciled his jealousy of Certavus before the late Glatorian's death, Ackar spent many years in his later Glatorian career racked with guilt, only managing to forgive himself once he had successfully trained Mata Nui and aided in the Restoration of Spherus Magna. After his arrival on Bara Magna, Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to unlock Ackar's innate elemental Fire powers. Once elementally-enabled, Ackar came to create bursts of flame, manipulate temperature, and absorb heat from a target area. Additionally, Ackar was able to channel Fire through his Flame Sword. Tools Throughout his time as a Glatorian, Ackar was armed principally with a rudimentary Flame Sword, which was fashioned from the bones of a Sun-Rock Dragon. In addition, Ackar was known to carry a standard Thornax Launcher and occasionally carried a ceremonial shield for arena matches. Alternate Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Category:Fire Tribe